


In The Pale Moonlight

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden shares a sweet moment with Leliana. Written for a friend using her Lyna Mahariel. Posting it up for posterity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurianAmi (Sandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/gifts).



Lyna felt exhausted down to her bones as she made her way slowly back to camp; the journey to Orzammar, and into the Deep Roads had left her with the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

The moment they’d arrived back at camp, the group had been bombarded with questions over what had happened, especially given the fact they had a new companion in tow; for his part, Oghren seemed to be introducing himself to everyone well enough. Or as well as a loud, drunken Dwarf can. But she didn‘t really care about that at the moment, she wanted to see Leliana and maybe--hopefully--spend a quiet moment together. While they’d been away, she had missed the young beauty quite fiercely, but at the same time she was extremely glad she hadn’t brought her along, as trying as their quest had been. 

Glancing around their camp she noticed Leliana had moved away from the others, off toward the small pond that sat beyond Bodahn’s cart. Lyna moved to her pack, quickly pulled out the small package she’d been carrying since they had left Orzammar, and hurried after her. 

Leliana had moved to the far side of the pond, sitting quietly on a fallen tree and looking ethereal under the moonlight; her hair glinting in shades of copper and auburn. 

Lyna stopped by the other woman's side and, without preamble, held out the small parcel to her.

“What is this?” Leliana asked, brows furrowing slightly. 

“A gift.” 

“I see that,” Leliana giggled, shaking her head. She took the package, her fingers brushing against Lyna’s softly as she did so, and started to pull back the plain cloth that served as the wrapping.

“Oh!” Leliana gasped when she revealed a golden pendant embellished with Andraste’s flame. 

“I-I saw it when we were leaving; we just happened by this one stall, I thought of you when I saw it. There wasn’t a chain, so I just put it on some ribbon. I hope you like it.”

“It is beautiful! Thank you, Lyna!” Surging to her foot, a smile in place, she wrapped her arms tightly around Lyna's neck. After a moment she pulled back and smiled even wider, “will you help me put it on?”

Without waiting for reply, she shoved the pendant into Lyna’s hand and turned around, gathering her hair up with one hand. Lyna smiled to herself and set about tying the ribbon around Leliana’s smooth neck.

Once it was secure, Leliana’s free hand came up to touch the golden disk. “I do so love it, thank you again.”

“You’re welcome.” Lyna didn’t think, just let herself be guided by instinct, and leaned forward to press a quick kiss at the nape of Leliana’s neck, right at the hairline. A tremor traveled down Leliana’s back at the contact.

They hadn’t discussed that single, sweet kiss they’d shared at Redcliffe, after the Arl had been revived, but Lyna was sure that Leliana thought about it as much as she did. If she was completely honest with herself, Lyna would say she rarely thought about anything else. Leliana and had turned around at the contact and looking at her now, her eyes so big and questioning. Lyna smiled again. She reached forward and brushed back Leliana’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. When she went to pull her hand back, Leliana nudged it until Lyna took the hint and cupped her cheek. 

“I’m glad you returned safely,” Leliana murmured. 

“So am I.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Lyna chewed her lip for a moment, deciding what she should do. Finally she decided to go with instinct rather than her warring thoughts, and leaned forward to press her lips firmly against Leliana’s. 

At the contact a fire was lit in her belly, growing all the stronger when Leliana wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing their bodies close together. Lyna had thought the kiss at Redcliffe had been lovely, but this, this was entirely wonderful… and far from chaste as the first had been. 

Lyna wasn’t sure what was to come, what would happen to them, to Ferelden. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when she had a beautiful woman to herself. More importantly not when they had a camp full of companions who were distracted by a crude Dwarf, and who would not miss the pair of them for a couple hours.


End file.
